Finding My Bloodline
by K-K-Girl
Summary: Yamato Ishida. Yamaji Watabe. what do these two blond boys have in common with Masaharu Ishida and Natsuko Takaishi and Satomi Watabe and Yuki Watabe? with each other?


A/U: Yup, 'nother one by meh! I'm supposed to be on vacation... so of course I get hit with inspiration, yeah? Shimatta. And kuso too. Scenes are separated by ~swirly dashy thingies~ and dreams are accented by **double asterisks** and b/c I can't do bold or underlined or italics, all three will be represented by either caps lock, *single asterisks* or _underscores_ okay? Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: look. See? Dis - claim - er. Look it up, smart one.  
  
WARNINGS: I figured I might as well do some warnings, ya? Heck, there's a warning for everything! Even for G-rated things, as I am showing you (yes, YOU, the reader) what! Wee! Okay. Confusion!!! Wee, I LOVE confusion! I also love angst/drama/horror/romance/DARK DARK STUFF all rolled up into an R-rating! ::cough:: getting off subject... anyway, if you have any questions, then tell me. I don't know if this will be Yamachi/Taito yet, so, whatever. If you'd like either one (as in, Taito OR Yamachi) then let me know, okay? Coz if you don't, I'll do neither, and if you say 'both work' then I'll do taito.  
  
Three POV  
  
.  
  
Prologue  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ishida-san, your daughter will not survive this!"  
  
Natsuko Ishida wasn't really listening - something had gone wrong early on in the birthing process, and she had lost quite a bit of sleep..... and blood. This labor was going on longer than it should've. All of the doctors, nurses, talking, shouting, running around... Her husband there rubbing her brow, telling her that she and their baby would be okay...  
  
"Ishida-san, may I talk to you?" a burly doctor, quite an old man naturally, came over. "Your wife will be fine without you."  
  
Mr. Ishida began to stand, but his wife gripped his arm weakly.  
  
"Anata!" she cried, almost fearfully. Wracked by a contraction.  
  
"He won't be long." The doctor said neutrally, leading the father of a soon- to-be baby boy Ishida out into the waiting area. There were a few families there, all waiting for new arrivals. "Ishida-san, I'm afraid to tell you that it will *not* be possible for both your wife and daughter to survive this. One of them will die. I'm sorry."  
  
Shockingly enough, he didn't seem any more distressed then he already was. "I figured as much by now," the comment was dry, quiet. "Is there any way, any way at all, to save them both? Please, tell me, what's going on?"  
  
"As you already know, it's a bit rare for a woman to go into a healthy labor three months early. And you also already know that the umbilical cord is wrapped tightly around your daughter's neck, and each time there is a contraction, it cuts off the blood flow to her brain." Pause. "But the worst is that she is in such a position that there won't be a way to birth her properly until she is in a better position. That's what we've been trying to do, get her into a proper position. A few hours ago, though, her shoulder snapped... we also told you that, though I understand if concern for your wife's well being kept you from... hearing, properly. Now we've gotten her into a somewhat better position, but it's a bit too... late..." he let out a very small breath.  
  
Masaharu Ishida stared at him tiredly, pushing a stray lock of dark blond hair out of his eyes. How was it that doctors could keep such straight faces when the time for panic was OBVIOUS?  
  
No. He was too tired, just too tired. "Then, do everything in your power to try and keep both alive," he muttered darkly. "If my daughter dies before, I mean before, he is born, then keep your hands to my wife's life."  
  
"Yes sir. Would you like to wait out here? It may not be long now."  
  
"No. I want to tell my wife. She has a right to know."  
  
Natsuko Ishida howled. Louder than usual (as of late), that is.  
  
"No, no, no! She'll live, she'll live! Don't kill my daughter, not my baby, not before she has a chance to live!"  
  
"Natsuko-chan," Masaharu breathed, "It's your life or her life. We can always try again."  
  
"But we'll never have another daughter, not like my baby, not like my -YARGH - not like my baby... don't kill her!"  
  
"We're getting somewhere!" a doctor shouted, cutting off Natsuko Ishida's husband's reply. "Head first! Face down, Ishida-san!"  
  
"Will she survive?"  
  
"Things may be looking better... don't get your hopes up..."  
  
"Did you hear that?" he held his wife's cheek. "She might survive, she might survive!"  
  
Time passed agonizingly slow.  
  
"...Not breathing..."  
  
"... Intensive care..."  
  
"...Blood loss..."  
  
"... Ishida Natsuko..."  
  
"... Ishida... Ishida-san!"  
  
Masaharu Ishida was led away.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The same hospital, thirty minutes time difference beforehand...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Both twins appear to be healthy, that's what you said!" a woman howled, pointing accusingly at the doctor standing over her. "Both of them! Not one, not the other, you said that both twins would be healthy!"  
  
"I said they appeared to be," the doctor said smoothly. "Breathe."  
  
"I AM BREATHING YOU IDIOT!" being in labor and being told that one of your soon-to-be-twins "may not survive" isn't something that'll up a mood.  
  
"Girl!" another doctor announced.  
  
"Your daughter," a third doctor said, smiling as she scurried about, handing a pink blanket lump that was screaming just as loud as its mother to the woman. She held it tightly; sweaty bright blond hair with light highlights falling out of her waist length ponytail.  
  
She, the little tangle of baby arms and legs, was taken a moment later.  
  
"She isn't in the right position!"  
  
The woman groaned.  
  
.  
  
Her baby was born feet first, with a snapped shoulder, and the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. It was taken away before she could see it, and the woman herself was something like "lost too much blood" or "sleep" or something like that.  
  
She was more interested in screaming for her babies.  
  
She was given her girl, and calmed down.  
  
"Her name is Yamato," the woman whispered. "Yamato Watabe."  
  
"And your son?"  
  
"Son?? Can I see him?"  
  
"In a little bit."  
  
"Oh. He's Yamaji. Yamaji Watabe. I thought I was having two girls. You said I was having two girls. Is my other baby alive? Did my baby survive?"  
  
"I can't tell you that for sure, Watabe-san. I'm afraid he most likely did not survive, he wasn't breathing. But he may still... you were just on time, and kept your pregnancy extremely healthy all the way through. I think he may survive."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"He's dead, isn't he?" asked a nurse sadly, looking at the baby with a little mop of blond hair.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"The poor mother... first birthing I'll bet, too."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"What about the other one?" the nurse pointed at the other baby with a tiny mop of blond hair. Unlike the first, his heart monitor had a steady bleep going. "I swear I thought he would die, too. Are they brothers? Must be twins."  
  
"No, no. That one is Ishida Natsuko, and that one is Watabe Satomi."  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor mother. I really wish that we could do something."  
  
"It would be illegal, even if we did do something."  
  
"But doesn't that one there have a twin sister?"  
  
"Yes. Take care of things here. As a matter of fact, I have to take a look at the little girl."  
  
The doctor left. The nurse watched him go, shaking her head sadly. She looked at the two blond newborn boys. She chewed her lip, biting some lipstick off. She thought of her own two-year-old son, Jyou Kido. Looked around.  
  
And being careful, she wheeled the alive one around the corner out of the room. She prayed for the poor mother who had lost a son. And truly did wish she could do something, anything...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Jyou Kido's mother died that day in a car crash.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Congratulations, Ishida-san! You have a son! And he's doing nicely!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY BABY BOY, NO, HE ISN'T DEAD, HE ISN'T!!!! YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO HIM, I KNOW YOU HAVE!!!" Satomi Watabe's baby girl began to scream again, tone not quite matching her mother's, tears never enough to keep up. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY YAMAJI!!! I'LL FIND HIM, I SWEAR IT TO YOU!!!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
.  
  
A/N: so, whadaya think? Jyou Kido's mother, I always thought, you know, she'd be one for the nurses! A nurse that does illegal stuff. 0_o;; sorry I had to kill her off. 


End file.
